Glitter Part 2
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. Sequel to the story 'Glitter' by Tab. Link for previous fic inside. Dwighthan. Smut.


_**Title:** _Glitter Part 2_  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** _Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman_  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> _Smut. NC-17_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _Sequel to the story 'Glitter' by Tab. Found here: www (dot) starkidgleekandmore (dot) tumblr (dot) com /post/10358237741/dwighthan-glitter_**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little

Dwight moaned against Ethan's lips as he was dragged down the halls of Windsor house. He chuckled softly as Ethan's hand ran up his back, pulling up the fabric of his shirt.

"So eager…I love it."

Ethan bit roughly on Dwight's lip, pressing him against a wall, "I want to taste you…"

Dwight smirked, brushing his hands over Ethan's hips, the bag of glitter being held between his fingers, "Get me back to your room and you can do anything you want with me."

Ethan simply stared at Dwight, looking him up and down. There was still some flour in his hair and he was covered in the glitter. He grinned at the sight of cake batter on the hunter's neck, or was that icing? Leaning close, Ethan pressed his lips to Dwight's neck, sucking gently and moaned softly. No, it was definitely icing. He grazed his teeth over Dwight's neck, causing a shuddering moan as he tried to get all the icing.

Dwight gasped, tilting his head to the side to give him more room, "Mmm…please Ethan…your room. Now." He ran his hand down Ethan's body, palming the obvious bulge in Ethan's pants and murmuring roughly into his ear, "Unless you want to do this here…"

Ethan groaned, moving into Dwight's touch, "D-Don't tempt me…" He wrapped his arms around Dwight's neck, pressing their lips firmly together as he pulled him towards his room.

Ethan reluctantly pulled away, grabbing the key out of his pocket. He moaned softly as Dwight's arms wrapped around his body, biting playfully on his ear. His fingers shook as he unlocked the door, finally getting it open and dragging Dwight inside.

Dwight groaned softly, pulling Ethan back to him and kissing him passionately. He sighed happily, licking gently at Ethan's lips. The Tweedle grinned, pressing Dwight back into the door. He pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips as he looked at Dwight's, leaning forward and barely touching their lips together. He let his Tongue swipe gently over the corner of Dwight's lips, pulling away and pressing Dwight firmly into the door when he tried to move closer.

"I'm in charge." Ethan growled, taking Dwight's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling softly. He licked gently on the soft skin, a small sound of approval escaping the back of his throat as he pressed Dwight further into the door, leaving no space between them.

Dwight moaned softly, resting his hands on Ethan's hips to hold him in place. He groaned softly as Ethan's Tongue flicked into his mouth for just a moment. "S-Stop teasing…"

"Mmm no, I'm having fun." Ethan wrapped an arm around Dwight's neck, letting his fingers play with the hairs at the back of his neck as he slowly ran his tongue into Dwight's mouth, tasting some of the icing. He moaned, pulling away and looking into his eyes, "Bakers aren't supposed to dip their fingers in the bowl…"

"What are you going to do about it?" Dwight smirked.

Ethan looked him up and down, licking his lips, "If you get a taste, I should too…" He pulled Dwight by the lapels, dragging him and pushed him down onto the bed. He chuckled softly at the almost shocked expression on Dwight's face as he crawled over him, straddling his hips, "Mmm but what should I taste first?"

Dwight bit his lip, looking up at Ethan with lust filled eyes, "Anything you want. I'm yours for the taking."

Ethan groaned softly, tugging Dwight's tie loose and slipping it over his head, "There are too many layers to this uniform…"

"Gets your stomach in knots, doesn't it?" Dwight smirked, "The anticipation. It bubbles up inside you, driving you just a little crazy as you get closer to touching my skin…" He rolled his hips forward, moaning as he created the friction he was craving.

"Oh God Dwight, stop talking."

Dwight chuckled, "Can't handle it?"

"You're asking for it…"

"Bring it on."

Ethan pushed Dwight's blazer from his shoulders, tugging open his shirt and doing the same, "Mmm…you look so good…"

Dwight ran his hands along Ethan's back, pulling him closer and kissed him softly, "I don't care what you do to me. Just do something."

Ethan grinned, taking the edible glitter from Dwight's hand, "Tilt your head a little."

Dwight smirked, doing as he was told but keeping his eyes on the blonde boy in front of him.

Ethan licked a line along Dwight's neck, scattering some of the glitter over the spot. He leaned close, flicking his tongue over the spot at first, soon moving on to gently suck on the skin, smirking as Dwight moaned.

He moved further down, biting gently on Dwight's collarbone and chuckling as he gasped. He kissed a nipple, smirking as Dwight shivered beneath him. Grabbing more of the glitter, Ethan scattered it around the nipple, licking it away gently before sucking the nub softly, grazing his teeth over it.

Dwight arched his back, moaning and ran his hand into Ethan's hair, "Oh God, Ethan, please…"

Ethan grinned cheekily, "Had enough already?"

"No! Please, more…"

Ethan nipped gently on Dwight's stomach, chuckling as Dwight's muscles quivered. He ran his fingers along the more sensitive areas, kissing down further and further until he reached Dwight's hips.

"Don't stop." Dwight urged, groaning under his breath.

Ethan bit Dwight's hip, holding them down and kissed the abused skin gently, grinning as Dwight moaned under his touch.

"These are in the way and ruining all my fun…" Ethan murmured, undoing Dwight's belt and slowly sliding down the zip.

"Never d-did like this uniform…"

Ethan laughed as he slowly peeled away Dwight's pants along with his boxers and licked his lips, groaning at the site of Dwight completely naked and needy beneath him. "You're so beautiful."

Dwight cupped Ethan's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over his cheek, "Keep going. Please don't stop…"

Ethan brushed his lips gently over Dwight's thighs. He smiles fondly as he moved further and further up, running his tongue along the sensitive skin. He flicked his tongue over the tip of Dwight's length, "You like that?"

Dwight let out a stuttering moan, his hips moving forward impulsively, "Oh God, yes!"

Ethan rested his hands on Dwight's hips, holding them down and took as much of him into his mouth as he could, moaning softly. Dwight cried out in pleasure, running his hands into Ethan's hair and gripping tightly, "E-Ethan…fuck…"

Ethan ran his tongue along Dwight, groaning softly and ran his fingers up to Dwight's stomach.

"Ethan, please…I-I'm-oh-I'm begging you…"

Ethan reluctantly pulled away, looking up at Dwight and licking his lips as he ran his hands along his sides, "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I want you…right now. Want to feel you…" Dwight bit his lip, tugging roughly on Ethan's hair.

Ethan grinned, pressing his finger to Dwight's lips, "Open."

Dwight smirked, taking Ethan's finger and sucking gently, staring into his eyes as he did. Ethan moaned softly, slipping a second finger into Dwight's mouth. He closed his eyes, groaning, "Dwight…mmm…"

Dwight smirked around Ethan's fingers, grazing his teeth over the pad of one, licking the other.

"Oh you are so going to pay for this. I will make you feel this for days…"

Dwight ran his hands along Ethan's sides, "Mmm baby, please do…"

Ethan took his fingers away, kissing Dwight as he moved his hand down and slowly pressed one into his entrance. Dwight moaned into Ethan's lips, pressing himself down on Ethan's finger and murmuring into his lips, "More…"

The Tweedle gently bit Dwight's lip, "Patience." He slowly pressed a second finger in, groaning and whispering into Dwight's lips, "You look so hot like this…"

The hunter moaned louder as Ethan spread his fingers, stretching him, "C-Can't wait any longer…E-Ethan, please…"

"Are you sure?"

"Ethan, now. Please."

Ethan licked gently at Dwight's lips, "Okay." he pulled his fingers out, causing Dwight to groan at the loss. He grabbed a condom, slipping it on and lined himself up with Dwight, biting his lip as he pressed into him.

Dwight screamed out in pleasure, scratching his nails harshly down Ethan's back. He wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist, pushing him in further and moaning. His fingers ran up Ethan's back again, biting his lip, "M-Move. Please."

Ethan thrust his hips into Dwight, taking a shaky breath, "You're so tight…so good…"

Dwight writhed beneath Ethan, wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck and pressing their lips roughly together. Ethan's hand moved between them, gently stroking Dwight as they kissed, causing him to moan and thrust his hips into Ethan's hands.

"Can't l-last much longer Ethan…" Dwight mewled softly, moving his hips with Ethan's.

"Let go then. Scream." Ethan urged, speeding up his strokes and matching them with his thrusts.

Ethan's words were all it took and Dwight screamed as he came undone, running his fingers along his sides. "E-Ethan…let go baby…"

Ethan thrust into Dwight a few more times, kissing him for just a moment before throwing his head back and moaning Dwight's name as he reached his peak. He took slow, shaky breaths, groaning as he slowly pulled out of Dwight, tossing the condom towards the bin and pulling Dwight into his arms.

"Mmm…" Dwight sighed happily, curling into Ethan's arms. He kissed Ethan's cheek, whispering softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ethan grinned, hugging Dwight tightly, "And you taste really nice, by the way."

"There's still more glitter." Dwight murmured, biting his lip, "Maybe…I could see how you taste…"

Ethan grinned, kissing Dwight softly, taking a moment before pulling away just enough to whisper into his lips, "I'm all yours."


End file.
